cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure of Cyb
The Adventure of Cyb (Le Avventure di Cyb) is a coloured issue of the ''Cybersix'' comic that lacks typical adult elements the series is known for, that is written by Carlos Trillo and illustrated by Carlos Meglia. The story tells of an author targeted by José and Helmut and who must be saved by Cybersix. The 12 page coloured issue was published in the Italian magazine, Skorpio No.16, by Eura Editoriale in April 24, 1996. Story José and Helmut comes across a storybook by an author named Steven Rey that seems to know an awful lot about Cybersix and her fight against José depicted in a cartoony fashion that always results in José losing. In anger, José goes out to find the author, and Cybersix has to try to save him with the help of Lucas Amato. The author is quickly found by José in a rundown apartment where it's found it's actually a woman, and after revealing the unfavourable ending of the antagonist, she's threatened to make an ending that has José win by the next day. After he leaves, Cybersix appears in the window and tells the author that even if she complies with José's demand, she will still be killed, and offers to help her out of this ordeal. When José's thugs arrives the next day to retrieve the pages and kill the author, Cybersix is there instead and beats them up and leaves with the advice to Rey to not give out her new address. The story ends with José reading the book and throwing it in anger at Helmut who asks to read it next, the title of the book being "The Adventure of Cyb 2: How She taught the Villain a Lesson" with the picture of Cyb spanking José. Quotes Note: These are taken from the unofficial English translation *''"Then the beautiful and mysterious woman said to the villain, "This battle will finish you once and for all.""'' (Helmut reading from the book) *José: "Where did you find this?" Helmut: "I found it in a bookstore." *Book: ""But our heroine proves a lot stronger than her small sinister enemy, and strikes him with no trouble at all." José: "I hope that this likable bad one doesn't suffer from any other similar incidents in the following chapters." (pictures show José getting thrown to alligators, hit by truck and buried) *''"The author did it on purpose. I must warn him. If José reads this book, he'll hunt him down and kill him!"'' (Cybersix, upon finding out about the book) *José: "Be calm, ma'am. We're looking for Steven Rey." Steven Rey: "He... That's me. I'm Steven Rey. It's a pseudonym for the job and..." *''"But...that's impossible. Children don't like books where the villain wins..."'' (Rey at being told to make the villain win) *''"A drunk... At the bar... He even drew me the sketches that resembled them!"'' (Rey explaining how she got her ideas) Trivia *We are never told the author's real name. *Cybersix and Lucas kiss, suggesting they are now dating. *Lucas has brown hair, unlike his animated counterpart, where it's blond. *The story deals with a struggling artist, much like the comic counterpart of Miao Yashimoto. *José, who normally inflicts pain on others, is now seen as being tormented in Rey's book. *Is featured in fully coloured pages, in contrast to the main series where it's all in black and white. **The exception is the Argentine release for "Chimera and Life" (retitled "Book of Beasts"), which features fully coloured pages. References External Links http://www.sixies.net/dzt/faves/fav5/index.htm Gallery The Book Cyb-ending.png cyb-book2.png cyb-book3.png cyb-book4.png cyb-book5.png cyb-flowers.png Steven Rey cyb-rey1.png cyb-rey2.png cyb-rey3.png cyb-rey4.png cyb-rey5.png cyb-rey6.png cyb-rey7.png cyb-rey8.png cyb-rey9.png cyb-rey10.png cyb-rey11.png cyb-rey12.png cyb-rey13.png José and Helmut cyb-helmut1.png cyb-helmut2.png cyb-helmut3.png cyb-helmut5.png cyb-helmut6.png cyb-helmut7.png cyb-jose3.png cyb-jose4.png cyb-jose5.png cyb-jose6.png cyb-jose7.png Cybersix cyb-cybersix1.png cyb-cybersix3.png cyb-cybersix4.png cyb-cybersix7.png cyb-lucas1.png cyb-lucas2.png cyb-lucas3.png cyb-lucas4.png Category:Comic Series